1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus, a communications control system, and a non-transitory recording medium that stores a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a communications system such as a video conference system where a conversation or a conference is performed using the Internet, a private line, or the like, has become widespread, in response to a demand to reduce the costs or the time for persons to move. In such a communications system, when communications has started between communications terminals, content data such as image data and sound data is transmitted and received between communications terminals. Thus, a communication is implemented between the corresponding persons.
For example, in a video conference system, in order to establish a session for transmitting content data, various information concerning a communications start request, communications start authorization, and so forth, are transmitted between video conference terminals via a control apparatus that manages a video conference. The control apparatus is connected with the video conference terminals, and carries out control to establish the session based on information transmitted from the video conference terminals.
In such a video conference system, a plurality of relay apparatuses may be used to relay content data transmitted and received between video conference terminals. For transmitting and receiving content data between the video conference terminals, one or more relay apparatuses may be selected (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5397563).